


Three's Not Such a Crowd

by wilddragonflying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of knotting/fisting, Omega!Stiles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!Scott, beta!derek, handjobs, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing anyone needs to know about Scott and Stiles is that they are possessive fuckers.</p>
<p>Unless it's Derek that's asking to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not Such a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I blame momomomma and cyberrating.

The first thing one should know about Stiles and Scott is that the (respectively) omega and alpha love each other unconditionally. Even before they were old enough for play-mating, everyone knew that those two were going to end up mated. During the play-mating sessions, everyone knew not to interrupt Stilinski and McCall, because both of them were possessive little fuckers and did _not_ take kindly to someone else trying to edge into their time together.

They were also the only ones who didn't show much of an interest in playing with the new betas, when they first came to the sessions. The Hales had been blessed with three beta children-- Derek, Peter, and Laura. Peter was the eldest, and was actually Derek and Laura's uncle(though he acted more like an older brother to the twins); he didn't stay for very long, instead signing on to be mentored by Chris Argent and John Stilinski. Laura was snapped up by Chris's daughter, Allison, and her usual partner, Lydia Martin(Allison was a beta herself, while Lydia was an alpha), and Derek just kind of floated between the remaining participants, never really being claimed by any pair.

Of course, that made everyone fairly happy, to have a beta to play with-- betas were the rarest of the three primary sexes, and the most sensitive. They didn't have heats or ruts the way that omegas and alphas did; rather, betas possessed an enhanced prostate/clitoris, depending on their secondary sex, which allowed them to produce slick the way omegas did, but at any time of the month, not just during heats. Betas were also capable of multiple orgasms, even if their secondary sex was male-- they were so sensitive, it was almost impossible not to. Betas had no inhibitions, were completely submissive and compliant, just wanting to pleasure their partners and receive pleasure themselves.

In the end, it was Derek who approached Stiles and Scott-- by that time, he and his twin had been coming to the sessions for a few months, and Derek had played with almost every other person who came to the sessions. When the beta approached, Scott tightened his arms possessively around Stiles; the two of them were already down to their boxers. Stiles squirmed in Scott's arms, turning to watch Derek with curious eyes. "Hi," Derek said quietly, a bit shyly-- he'd been watching the pair of teenagers for a while now, during both sessions and school, and he knew how close their were, and how badly he wanted to be included in that, in the easy affection the two had for each other, even if it was only during a play-mating session.

Scott growled, low in his throat, but Stiles smacked him in the arm. "Hush," he reprimanded, looking at Derek with bright eyes. "Hi there; what's up?"

Derek shrugged; for all that his beta nature allowed him a lot of freedom and confidence _during_ sex, he was notoriously shy the rest of the time. "You look like you have fun," he offered.

Stiles's face lit up. "You want to join us?" he offered, grinning. "I've been trying to convince Scott to invite you over-- I know he's possessive, but _come on_ , you're hot like burning, and a beta, and I've seen the way you act around everyone else--" The omega's babbling was cut off by his alpha's hand, and when he licked it, Scott just bit him lightly on the side of the neck in retaliation.

"You had a lot of other people after you," he explained, his voice gentle. "I didn't want to make you feel pressured or anything-- but Stiles and I would like it if you wanted to play with us. Do you want to?" Derek nodded eagerly, shuffling forward on his knees, and Scott smiled. "Well, I think you're a bit overdressed," he commented, removing his hand from Stiles's mouth. "Want to help him out of his clothes, Stiles?"

The omega nodded, flailing his way enthusiastically out of his alpha's lap and over to the beta, reaching out without hesitation to grasp the hem of Derek's shirt, tugging it off without preamble. Once the fabric was out of the way, Stiles asked, kind of breathless, "Can I kiss you?"

Eyes wide, Derek nodded, and Stiles immediately leaned in to capture the beta's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss that grew heated the moment one of them-- Derek thought it might have been him-- moaned. Stiles hastily stripped Derek of his jeans and boxers without breaking the kiss(Derek wasn't quite sure how the omega managed that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining), and wrapped his hand around Derek's cock, stroking lightly. "Shit," he breathed, breaking the kiss to glance over his shoulder at Scott. "Get over here," he ordered, still stroking. "Bet the pretty little beta wants an alpha's hands, too-- maybe wants his fingers in his ass, find his prostate, make him all nice and slick."

Derek and Scott groaned in unison, Derek's hips jerking at the thought as Scott crawled closer. Scott edged around behind Derek, fitting himself against the beta's back, nipping at the quivering tendon exposed when Derek let his head fall back to rest against Scott's shoulder. "God, Stiles's right," the alpha murmured reverently, letting one hand slip down over Derek's shoulder and ribs to cup Derek's ass, his other hand moving to join Stiles's on Derek's cock. "So fuckin' pretty for us, Derek. Can I finger you? Wanna get you all nice and slick, make you feel so good."

Derek whined, nodding. "Already slick," he whimpered. "Want your fingers, Alpha. Please."

"Give 'em to him, Scott, don't tease," Stiles grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Scott's mouth, swiping his tongue over the seam of the alpha's lips before pulling back. "Wanna see him come on your fingers-- make him come on me, Scott. Want you to come on me after, make me smell like both of you."

Scott's hips jerked involuntarily, rutting his still-clothed cock against Derek's ass, making the beta moan and salivate at the thought of having that cock in his ass, fucking him nice and deep and rubbing against all the right places inside of him, the places that would make him fucking _scream_. Still, the alpha obliged both beta and omega-- he slowly circled Derek's entrance with his middle finger, gathering the slick that had already leaked and making Derek more aroused, encouraging more slick to gather. When he judged that he had enough, Scott carefully eased his finger inside of Derek, watching Derek intently for any sign of discomfort. Derek stiffened slightly at the initial breach, but as Scott kept going, the beta melted back into the alpha's arms, his hips rolling slowly, fucking his cock into the fist Stiles had made of his and Scott's hands. Scott carefully fucked his finger in and out of Derek a few times, Derek rocking back into the contact with fitful little _unf_ s until Scott's finger finally found Derek's prostate-- then, Derek's whole body jerked as he let out a strangled scream, then gasped-pleaded for more, words falling from his lips as his prostate secreted more slick, letting Scott slide in a second finger, stretching Derek's rim so gently and yet steadily, until he could fit a third and then fourth finger, milking Derek's prostate mercilessly. "What do you think, Stiles?" Scott asked, panting slightly. "I've already got four fingers in him-- think he could take my whole hand, let me fuck him with his fist?"

Stiles and Derek groaned in unison, and Stiles couldn't help kissing Derek briefly, although it was more them panting into each other's mouths than an actual kiss. "What do you think, Derek?" Stiles asked, wanting and needing to get Derek's opinion, make sure he was still comfortable with what was going on. "Do you want Scott's fist in your ass, spreading you out like that? He's got big hands-- but his fist isn't as big as his knot, I can tell you that from experience."

That was it-- Derek had been riding the edge since Scott's third finger had entered him, and Stiles's words threw him over the edge. He came with a sharp cry, hips and cock jerking, fucking through the alpha and omega's joined hands. They stroked him through it, Scott gently rubbing Derek's prostate until the beta was oversensitive, whimpering and jerking away from the contact. Scott was extremely gentle as he withdrew his fingers while Stiles claimed Derek's mouth in a bruising kiss. "Jesus _fuck_ that was hot," he gasped into Derek's mouth.

Scott came around, claiming claiming the beta's mouth in a kiss before doing the same to Stiles. Derek followed Scott, the hormones from his orgasm making him brave enough to boldly lay his hand over the bulge in Scott's boxers, cupping the hot weight there. "I want to get you off," he announced. "Both of you. Wanna make you feel as good as I did."

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks. "We can work with that," Stiles said, tugging his boxers off before helping Derek remove Scott's. _Technically,_ mouths weren’t supposed to be used because of health reasons, but Scott and Stiles tended to ignore that rule, considering they had never before played with anyone else. Derek, unfortunately, would have to follow that rule-- which meant that Stiles would, as well. He wasn’t going to gloat over the fact that Scott was his. Still, as soon as Scott’s boxers were out of the way, both Stiles and Derek were reaching for the alpha’s cock with eager hands, stroking it while they rubbed themselves over Scott’s body, one to a side. “Doesn’t he have a nice dick, Derek?” Stiles murmured reverently, mouthing up the side of Scott’s neck while the alpha dipped his hand under the waistband of Stiles’s briefs to get a hand on the omega’s cock-- Stiles’s dick jerked in Scott’s grip when he realized that Scott was jacking him off with the hand still covered in Derek’s slick.

Derek nodded in agreement, his hand working Scott’s length; Stiles couldn’t help but admire the play of muscles in the beta’s arm. “Wanna know what it’d feel like in me-- wanna know what both of you would feel like,” Derek breathed, pressing up against Scott so tightly that not even a piece of paper could have been slipped between them. Stiles supposed he should feel jealous, but-- _Christ_ , what a picture: Him and Scott fucking Derek, the beta sandwiched between them, jacking himself off while getting fucked by two cocks at once. Yeah, Stiles wouldn’t mind that at all.

He said as much, and Scott let out a groan. “Shit,” he growled, kissing Stiles hard and bruising, nipping at his lower lip. “I’m not enough for you? Can’t just be fucked, gotta fuck something, too?”

Stiles tugged at Scott’s lip with his teeth before replying, “You know I love you, Scott-- but I like Derek, too. I like experimenting, I like trying new things.”

Before Derek could start to feel left out despite his hand on Scott’s cock, the alpha turned to him, head tilted in question. “What about you? Want to stay with us-- play with us, maybe even outside of a session? Stiles and I do it all the time-- be nice if you’d join us.”

Breath caught in his chest, all Derek could do was nod eagerly, whining a bit in the back of his throat and trying to get impossibly closer to Scott, burying his face in the alpha’s neck. Above him, he heard Stiles chuckle while Scott brought his unoccupied hand up to grip the nape of Derek’s neck firmly. “Looks like someone likes that,” Stiles said. “Look at him-- gorgeous beta, and he’s getting hard for us again.” There was a shuffling noise, and then a hand gripped Derek’s dick, giving it a long stroke, and he groaned, tilting his head to see what was going on. Stiles had swung over Scott’s legs-- he was now straddling the alpha, a dick in each hand, and he was jacking them off in sync. “God, such a nice dick-- both of you. I wanna suck you off, Derek, but you gotta get tested first, if you want to stick with us. Gotta be safe, but-- _Jesus._ Can you imagine what it’d feel like? Scott says I’m really good at it--”

”He is,” Scott interrupted, lifting Derek’s head so he could press a quick kiss to his mouth before moving down to nibble along the beta’s neck. “His mouth’s good for more than just talking; he knows how to suck dick. Taught him myself, and he even takes my knot in his mouth sometimes, lets me lock into his mouth, make him swallow my load. Hasn’t managed to get all of it-- some of it always leaks, and you should see how he looks then. Looks like fucking sin, man; come running out of his mouth and down his chin, lips stretched nice and wide and a bulge in his cheek from my cock. Think you could do the same, maybe even better, Derek? Hm? Let me fuck your mouth, knot it, make you swallow everything?”

”Please,” Derek managed to gasp, hips twitching in tiny, abortive movements. “Oh god, please-- wanna be good.”

”Shh, you are,” Scott soothed. “Such a good beta for us.” Throughout the entire exchange, none of them had stopped jacking each other off, and Stiles was the first to break.

”Fuck, Scott-- ‘m gonna--” Stiles threw his head back when he came, spine arching in a beautiful curve that Derek wanted to run his hands over. Derek followed soon after him, already worked up from his previous orgasm and the images Scott kept putting in his mind; Scott was last, but not by long.

He was also the first to recover, alpha instincts telling him to care for his partners; he got up and fetched some wet clothes, fielding awed looks from some of the other pairs on his way, and returned to Derek and Stiles, helping them to clean up. Afterwards, it took Derek a moment to pluck up the courage to ask, “So… Were you serious?”

”About you joining us?” Stiles asked, looking up from where he’d been scrubbing at a stubborn spot on his stomach.

”Yes, we were,” Scott answered, taking the cloth from Stiles. “Quit scrubbing, you’ll end up giving yourself another rash, idiot.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the alpha. “No, the rash was because you used that stupid washcloth that your mom had makeup remover on, remember?” he retorted, and then remembered that Derek was right there. “Oh yeah-- Yeah, we were totally serious. If you want to join us, we’ll welcome you with open arms.”

Derek grinned, soft and pleased. “I’d like that.”


End file.
